The story and the little girl
by blackprinses7
Summary: What would Ahiru's daughter think of Drosselmeyer's story/ Future fic  Ahiru/Fakir. May be updated.
1. Chapter 1

"I found the book" I looked at my mother.

"My my, you really did" she smiled.

"Yeah, there was a prince and two princesses and a knight"

"Really? And did you like the story?"

"Maybe, I didn't like the ending that much"

"Why not?"

"Well, you know, princess Tutu she never got her happy ending"

"She didn't?"

"No of course not, I mean she vanished"

"She did now, and you believe that?" the older woman raised her eyebrow

"You mean it isn't true?"

"I thought your father used to tell you that there is always more to a story"

"But-"

"Always" the woman made it sound like a warning

"Maybe I should ask Author about it then"

Ahiru smiled at her daughter "Maybe you should"


	2. Chapter 2

"So this man, Drosselmeyer, he writes tragedies? "

"Yes" Author didn't even look at the girl.

"And you think of him as a great man?"

Author sighed "I used to"

"'But you don't anymore?"

"I really wish you were more like your father-"

"Answer the question, please"

"Instead of so much like your mother" Author looked at the light green haired girl with the blue eyes

"So did you, you know, meet Drosselmeyer?"

"No"

"Then why do you like him so much?"

"I never said I do"

"But you did and now you don't anymore?" the girl looked confused

"I never said I don't like his stories anymore either"

"But-"

"Now could you please be quiet I really want to finish this story"

"Is that the story dad wrote? But mom said-"

"Go asked your father about it PLEASE"

"Tsss, you didn't have to yell at me"

_So much like her mother_…. Author sighed

AN: Sorry that I don't continue my other story. I will I promise. But I first want to finish it before I post the whole thing. You know, have it checked and made interesting. So this is my second story in English. And I must say that although I've been to the USA for 3 weeks, my English isn't as good as I hoped it would be… I don't own princess tutu and I hope one day we get to see the ending of her story (with uhm Fakir). Will love the story forever!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oof, sorry" the girl apologized for running into an other little girl

"Ooow, it's a little Ahiru~zura"

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"You're Ahiru's daughter~zura" the girl said while hitting her drums

"How do you know my mother?"

"From the story~zura"

"The one dad wrote?"

"Who~Zura?"

"You know…. My dad…. Fakir?"

"Fakir and Ahiru lovey-dovey? ~zura"

"Lovey-whatta?"

"I knew it~zura" then the girl sang: "lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey"

"Uhhhmm, I guuueess"

"Ah, but you don't have a tail~zura"

"A tail? Uhmm no, not really"

" Mmmm. No tail ~zura. You're no duck ~zura"

"No, I am not" _What?_ "But I got to go find my dad ~zurr-…uhmm I mean, uhh bye"

"Bye bye ~zura!"

_I__ really have to talk to dad. Who was that weird greenish haired girl?_

I did it! I actually posted something. Thank you so much for reading my crazy stories.

I'm still not English XD so sorry if I made some mistakes. I'll try to update more.

So where IS Fakir? (and no he's not dead). He'll make an appearance after Femio and maybe Pike and Lilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Why was there a bull standing in the middle of the road? The girl looked up and saw a old man with grey hair standing next to it.

Before she could say anything she heard a voice say:

"Bonjour petite Mademoiselle"

She saw a guy running towards her, and all her instincts told her to run away.

Suddenly there were rose petals everywhere and the guy took some weird pose.

"What are you, my lovely little young lady, looking for? Is there anything I, prince Femio, can help you with?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Non, non, don't say anything. You're looking for your DESTINY. Well, I can tell you, you have found the right guy. Oui, Moi, I, do everything to please the women of this country, for I am loved by every one of them!"

He scared her, he really did. She had to get away. She looked around, when she looked back he was right before her, staring at her face.

"Are you… Mon cherie, I believe we have met before. Or non, perhaps we have met in an other life. And destiny brought us together"

"She is definitely way to young for you Femio" an other voice said.

"Oo how horrible an old man going after a young lady while she clearly doesn't want him to. Unrequited love. Oh, dear such a tragedy", and high feminine voice joint the other one.

But the girl with the blue eyes knew these two voices.

"Aunt Lillie and Pike!"


End file.
